Hinata's Sister
by KakashiFanGirl1621
Summary: What happens when you throw in one more hyuuga into the story of Naruto? Pain, laughter, and love. can she survive returning to her home village after so many years of self imposed exile? she will soon find out that she isn't the only one that changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return of a Hyuuga

Name: Hinako Hyuuga

Age: 19

Clan: Hyuuga

Looks:a href="" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket"/a

Attitude and past: smiles a lot and loves her little sisters to death. Before she left she was really close to Neji and sympathized with him. She doesn't look at her dad as her real father. Instead she looked at Hizashi, her uncle, as her father. She was sent to live in the village hidden under the blood moon before Neji got the cursed seal. Oh, and she wears her headband around her eyes.

(Story Start)

I walked around the village, taking one last look before I left. It was always night here and there was always a red moon. I was going to miss it. I turned to my sensei as he walked up with my teammates. They looked at me sadly. I smiled and held my arms open. They ran in and hugged me. "Do you really have to leave Hinako?!?! It's going to be soooooo boring!!!!" I smiled at Takuto as he whined. He was always the childish of the group being from a clan that used toys as weapons. Susuma whacked him on the head. "Shut up you idiot!!! She has to leave and go back to her family. We'll miss you Hinako." I smiled. "I'll miss you guys too!!!" I turned to my Sensei as he smiled at me sadly. "I'll miss you too, Hinako. It won't be the same without you to kill those two idiots." I hugged him and turned to the gate. I walked out of it and looked back at them. I waved as my two teammates started bawling. I rolled my eyes and waved to my sensei. He waved back and whacked those two on the heads. I smiled sadly and ran towards Konoha. I would finally see my sisters and Neji again. I walked out into the sun once I was far away from the village. Living in the dark for so long had made me sensitive to the light. I walked up to the gate and showed them my ID. They let me pass and I walked toward Kurenai's training grounds. She was my best friend and had sent me letters throughout the time I had been in the blood moon village. I walked up and found three miniatures of a few people I knew. I jumped up in the tree and got right above Kurenai. I jumped down and jumped on her back. I was surprised when she flung me off and against a tree. I groaned and sat up. "Who are you and why are you in our village!?!?!" I laughed at how defensive she had gotten. When we were younger I could have taken her easily. I saw her with my byakugen and she was in a fighting stance. "Who are you!?!?!" I stood up and put my hands in front of me in defense. "Hey hey!! Take it easy Kurenai!!!" She moved and tried to pin me to a tree. "How do you know me?!?!" I peaked out from under my moon headband and looked at her. "Kurenai it's me, Hinako." She immediately dropped the stance and looked at me like I was crazy. Her students had been watching the whole time. One of them looked like Shibi Aburame when he was younger and the other looked like Tsume Inuzuka. And the last one looked like…. Me? I gasped slightly. "H-Hinata?" She backed up behind the boy with a dog on his head. Both the boys had gotten in defensive positions. I thought about it and felt my headband. Wait!!! My headband, duh!!! It was covering almost my entire upper face. I pulled it up and looked at her with a smile. She came out and smiled at me. "ONEE-SAN!!!!!!" She tackled me in a hug and smiled like there was no tomorrow. I hugged her back and looked at the boys and Kurenai. They looked like they had seen a ghost. "What?" Dog boy stepped up. "Hinata has never had anything but her soft voice and she has never screamed before." I smiled and pulled her off as I stood up. I leaned on her head and said, "Yeah I seem to have that affect on ppl." Hinata looked behind me and down the road. I looked with my byakugen. I saw Gai and Kakashi with their teams. I smiled and put my headband around my forehead. "Been a long time Gai, Kakashi." They both looked at me and smiled. "Yes Hinako, It has been quite some time. How have ya been?" I laughed. "Yes I have been good." Gai ran up to me and grabbed my hands. "Hinako, my beautiful flower of youth!!!! You have finally returned to me!!!" I sighed and whacked him over the head. He fell to the ground. "I'm NOT your beautiful flower of youth Gai!!!! And I never will be!!!" He nodded and sighed. I looked at Kuranai and gave her a pleading look. She sighed and looked away. "Alright alright, take her. Just don't give me that look?" I smiled and grabbed Hinata. "Come on, we're going to have some fun. I finally get to spoil my little sister!!!" She gasped and tried to get away from me. "Sister!!!! No!!! I don't want to!!!" I smiled and dragged her behind me. I smiled. "Too bad. I've been gone for years, the least you can do is humor me!" She sighed and nodded. I dragged her around the stores of Konoha and 'spoiled' her.

(Later)

We walked up to the Hyuuga compound and stopped. I sighed. "I don't want to face father after all these years. What if he doesn't want me here?" Hinata smiled and pulled me to the door. "At least father doesn't think of you as a failure." I sighed. "He did before I went to the Blood Moon village. How's Neji?" I felt her shiver. I looked up and saw a miniature of our uncle. He glared at me. "Who are you and why are you here?!" I looked closely at him. "And lady Hinata, why were you out so late?!?!" Hinata shrunk back a little. "N-N-Neji-nii-san." I gasped. "Neji-chan?!" He glared at me and walked away. "Hinata, were have you been?!" We turned around and came face to face with our father. "F-F-Father! U-um we went shopping." He glared at me. "And who is we?!?!" I looked at him from under my bangs. "This is why I never considered you my father. You were always putting us down." He looked at me. "Hinako?" I nodded. He frowned and walked away. I laughed a little. "I knew he wouldn't be able to take the fact that the first heir to the Hyuuga clan came back. He went through you to Hinabi didn't he?" Hinata looked at the ground and let a small tear escape her eyes. I bent down and placed my finger under her chin, making her look at me. "You are more powerful than you give yourself credit for. Do you know what I see in you Hinata?" She sniffled and shook her head. "I see in you….. A younger version of myself!" She looked at me in shock. "Y-Y-You do?! But your so strong and talented and beautiful!!!! How can I be like you?" I laughed a little and stood up. "Hinata, you are beautiful. And you have as much talent as I do and you have the strength required to be a ninja of the leaf village. You just haven't found how to express it yet." She looked at me in shock. I smiled and put my hands behind my head. "I think I'm going for a walk." Hinata nodded. "Goodnight sister." I smiled and waved to her from the gate. I walked to my old training ground and stared at the KIA stone. I looked at the name in the 10th line down. "Ninako Hyuuga." I said to myself. She had died shortly before I left for the Blood Moon Village. I sighed and laid down on front of the memorial. I stared up at the stars. "Oh mom, I wish I could ask you all of my questions. Why the heck did you pick dad out of all ppl?! He doesn't like any of us. Why didn't you pick uncle? He was kind. And Hinata will barely talk to him!" I frowned when I heard a rustle in the in the trees. I laid still and sighed. "Come on out Gai." I heard another rustle. Out stepped Gai with a nervous smiled. "Hinako, I swear I was just-" I sat up and looked at him. "I don't want any excuses Gai. Just leave me alone." I got up and started to walk deeper into the forest. "Hinako wait! I didn't mean to make you mad! Please forgive me!" I turned and looked at him. I saw the pleading look in his eyes. I sighed and looked at the sky. "You didn't make me angry Gai. I'm just sad and confused right now." I looked at him and saw confusion. "My mother died 2 weeks before I left for the Blood Moon Village. I was a mess when I left. I was a mess for so long. Do you know why?" Gai nodded. "You were in shock of your mothers death. Why wouldn't you be a mess?" I smiled and looked down. "That's not the only reason." Gai stayed silent. "I was there when she was killed." I heard Gai gasp softly and I turned to look at him. He looked at me in shock. I smiled sadly and let one single tear escape my eye. "Hinako…. I'm sorry." I scoffed and looked away. "I got over it so long ago. There's no way to bring her back so why waste my life grieving when I could be helping others?" He looked down and sighed. "I'm not going to give up on you!!!!" I looked at him and stared. "What do you mean Gai?! I'm a good 7 years younger than you!!!" He smiled and grabbed my hand. "You will be happy again someday!!!! I will make sure of it my beautiful flower of youth!!! Age matters not in the world of love!!!" I wrenched my hand away. I hugged myself and backed away. "I will never be in love Gai! Why can't you accept that!?!?! I told you this exact same thing before I left!!!" He smiled. "And I told you I would wait forever." I frowned and stopped moving. "There is someone better for you than me Gai." I thought about the day that I left….

_I walked to the gate and looked back at my home. All of the compounds and the rest of it. "Hinako!!!!" I turned to the voice. I saw green. I shuddered and turned to walk again. It was winter and all the leaves of the trees had fallen. "Hinako, I thought I wasn't going to get to you in time." I turned my head to see the one and only Maito Gai. The only guy in the village that loved someone 7 years younger than him. "What do you want Gai? I'm in a hurry." He smiled and put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure nothing will make you stay?" I frowned. He had been asking me this since the day I decided to leave. "Yes Gai," I said in a monotone voice, "I'm sure. I will not stay here." He sighed and frowned. "Why not?! I love you!!!" I pulled away and glared at him. "I will never be in love Gai." He smiled and did one of his stupid poses. "I will wait for you forever my precious flower of youth!!! My love has no bounds!!!" I frowned and walked off. "Give up on me Gai." I said, not even looking at him. "I am a waste of your time." With that I took off running._

I looked up at Gai with tears in my eyes. He looked surprised. "I can't love anyone Gai. I don't want to hurt anyone." He took one step towards me. "Hinako…. You've never hurt anyone." I shook my head. I looked at him and smiled. "I always hurt my mother." Gai frowned and shook his head. I nodded and went to sit by the memorial. I leaned against it and looked up to the night sky. "You know Gai, my mother wasn't a Hyuuga." He sat down next to me cautiously. "Yes I knew that. What clan was she?" "She was of a clan from far away. Her parents sent her here to protect her. My grandparents." That word sounded so foreign to me. "They're still in her home village. Still keeping watch." Gai looked at me. "Keeping watch? Over what?" I smiled and looked at him. "That's the secret I can't tell you." I got up and started walking away. "You should get some rest Gai. It's sunrise." I watched him with my byakugen. He turned his head towards the light and his eyes widened. "I told you." He got up and watched me as I walked into the forest.

(Noon)

I opened my eyes and looked up into the tree tops. It was just starting to warm up from winter. "Stupid Sasuke and all his stupid glory." I looked under me. I saw a blob of orange and yellow stalking underneath me. "What are you griping about?" He jumped and looked up at me. I swung down and landed next to the kid. He looked to about Hinata's age. "Well?" He looked at me and smiled. "my stupid teammate and rival Sasuke. He gets everything. Girls, looks. And what does he do? He act like he's so cool!!!" I laughed and ruffled his hair. "You got spunk kid. And talent." He looked at me in awe. "You really think so?" I laughed. "I know so. You have the fire that it takes to be a ninja of the leaf village. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He nodded. "Thanks…?" I laughed again. "The names Hinako, Hinako Hyuuga. What's your name kid?" He got up and pointed to himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!!!" "Well you got the ambition for it." I laughed. "Naruto!!! Are you bothering this woman?!?!" He looked scared and hid behind me. "N-No Sakura." She glared at him. "You better not have been doing anything Naruto or I swear I'll-" "Excuse me? Sakura? Naruto wasn't bothering me. I enjoy talking to him. It's like he's my own son." I ruffled his hair and stood up. "but I got to run. I gotta see the old man." They both looked sad. "What?" Naruto looked at me and sighed. "The third died a month ago." I frowned and looked down. "Who the new Hokage then?" Sakura put her head down. "We don't have one." I frowned. "Orochimaru?" They both looked at me in shock. "I studied very little when I was young. Yet I always knew the answer." I shrugged. "I can help the village." I turned and ran before they could say anything. I ran to the elders and burst into the room. "Young lady what do you think your doing?!?!?!" "I think I can help the village with it's problems. Until we get a Hokage." They all looked at each other. "How would that be young lady. You hardly have any manners and your… young." "So was the fourth. And none of the sannin have manners. The only one with slight manners is evil." They looked at each other and nodded for me to continue. "You let me take the hardest missions and let the other ninja take the easier. I was offered to be the Blood Moon Villages Hokage. I can handle them." They looked at me. "You only want the hardest missions? You are a young woman. You have much to live for." I smiled and laughed. "I can carry out assassinations and any other s ranked missions you throw at me with precision. My percent chance of failure is 3." They looked at one another again and began to nod. "But you must take someone with you of our choice to relay information to us." I nodded. Surely they would choose Kakashi or an ANBU. "You are excused miss…?" "Hinako. Hinako Hyuuga at your service." They nodded. "You are dismissed miss Hyuuga." I smiled and poofed to Kuranai's training ground. I saw Kuranai yelling at the dog boy. Kiba? I laughed as he yawned. She must yell at him a lot. "What has he done Kuranai?" She looked at me. She must have been yelling a lot to have her face so red. "He just won't listen to my instructions!!!" "Want me to try?" She smiled evilly at Kiba. "K-K-Kiba? I think you should do as Kuranai-sensei says." He scoffed. "What your sister going to do to me?" I stepped up to him and calmly smiled. "Kiba was it?" He smirked. "Ya." I smirked. "Well Kiba. If you ever want to become a ninja worth anything… YOU BETTER STRAIGHTED YOUR ASS UP YOU LITTLE TWERP!!! I COULD DEAL WITH YOU LIKE THE BLOOD MOON DEALS WITH THEIR GENIN AND IT'S NOT PRETTY!!!! What do you say?" He nodded and hid behind Hinata. She laughed a little at me. "How do they deal with their Genin Hinako?" I sighed and smiled. "Good times. You remember how hard of a worker I am right Hinata?" She nodded. "You always snuck out against fathers wishes to train extra." I laughed. "Well, they throw us out in the wild with only 10 kunai knives and a small canteen of water. They left us out there for one year. Those who didn't survive were considered unworthy." They all looked at me in horror. I nodded. "S-Sister?" I looked at her. She looked horrified. "I survived didn't I?!" They all laughed and smiled. "Well I gotta go. See you later." They waved as I ran to the forest. I ran and stood under a tree. I heard something behind me and turned to catch a kid that was flying at me. " He looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you ma'am." I set him down and backed away. "What are you?! His twin or his son!?!" He looked at me in confusion. "Lee? Are you alright!?" I turned and looked at Gai. "Oh god!" I looked from one to the other. "What the heck did you do to this poor kid?!" Gai looked at me and gasped. "Hinako?! I'm sorry did Lee crash into you!?" I just stood there as he looked me over for any injuries. "I'm fine Gai. A Genin can't hurt me that easily." He smiled and did his pose. "I just need to make sure that my beautiful flower of youth isn't hurt in any way." I wonder what kind of toothpaste Gai uses to get that shine? I shook my head and looked back and forth between them. "How did you get a worshipper Gai?" He looked down at Lee and smiled. "He's not my worshipper. He's like my very own son!!!" He got tears in his eyes and hugged Lee to his side. I gave them a scared look. Not a lot of things scare me but Gai is one of the few things that does. "Gai… That is kinda creepy that you have a miniature you." He looked behind him and smiled. "And here comes the rest of my team!!!" I looked and saw a Chinese girl with Neji. Poor Neji had landed himself on Gai's team. "Hinako, This is Tenten and-" "Neji." Gai looked at me. Neji glared at me. "Do you hate me that much Neji? What happened to you after I left?" He scoffed and walked into the forest. "Nice to meet you Tenten. We can talk later, alright? Gai, I'm taking Neji off your hands for a while so I can sort this out." I didn't wait for an answer as I ran into the forest. I slowed to a walk when I came to a waterfall and saw Neji sitting there. "Neji?" He turned to me and glared. "What do you want?" I sighed and sat next to him. "What happened Neji? Do you even remember me?" He glared and looked back at the river. "Of course I do Hinako. You left me to rot under uncles care." I gasped and pulled him into a hug. He tried to pull away. "Neji, I didn't leave you to rot. I had to leave. I know it was on my own account to leave. Try to understand. I love you as my own little brother." Neji still scoffed even though it was softer now. "My father died to save yours." He looked angry and hurt. I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me. "Your father was more of a father to me than mine could ever be. He was kind and strong. My father is only cold hearted. Try to understand that I was too young to handle my mothers death honorably. I had to run away from the memory." He sighed and stared at me. I hugged him and started to sing in a hushed voice. "Hush my dear one, Sleep serenely. Now my lovely, go to sleep." He smiled and slowly hugged me back. "Were did you go after her death?" I pulled back and smiled sadly. "I went to the village hidden in the blood moon." He looked at the river and sighed. I smiled and gently made him look at me. I knelt in front of him. "Do not worry, little brother. I am home. To stay." He smiled really happily and hugged me again. "I do have one question sister." I looked at him. "Gai-sensei. Does he really like you?" I sighed. "He likes me more than bad guys like to see people suffer." "Why don't you give him a chance? Besides the eyebrows, the jumpsuit, the hair, and the personality?" I smiled. "I….. actually like all of those things about him." He looked at me in a strange way. "Don't give me that look. You're the first person I've told. I just…. Can't be with him. I can't make him happy." "He's waited for you all this time. Don't you think he wants you too?" I sighed. "Of course he waited for me. He told me he would never give up." Neji stood and sat in front of me. "That's why you never wanted to leave the house for those last two weeks. "You didn't want to take the chance that he would be able to stop you." I nodded and looked at Neji. "That's why I can't be with him. I don't want to hurt him anymore." Neji hugged me. "It's all your choice. I'm going back to training." I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Have fun." He nodded and ran off. I laid my head on my arms and sighed. "It's not that I have a choice Neji. I already made my choice when I left. I chose to run and leave the past behind. Now I'm back to face the hell of my heritage." I looked up to the sky and sighed. I looked to the river and frowned. "I wonder if… I did what I truly had to." I got up and walked to the village. I thought about my father. He was almost kind when my mother had been alive. He had liked to play with me and help me train. He cared if I was doing well in my schooling and my friends. Then after my mother had died, he didn't smile nor did he show any concern when I choose to go to the blood moon village. He didn't care want I was feeling when I left. And then there was Gai. I could see the hurt in his eyes every time I walked past, when I trained with him, ate lunch with him, talked with him. It hurt him to even know me. And after my mother died, I couldn't take the unending pain in his eyes. Not only had I lost the source of my nonstop happiness as a child, but I was loosing the only people that ever cared. My father turned cold and ruthless, Gai turned sad, Kakashi was sent on a long time mission. I was alone. My life was torn apart. So I left it behind. I pictured myself at my mothers funeral. A small, sad, lonely, preteen with tears streaking down her face. Her father looking on with an emotionless look. Holding the hand of her younger sister and holding her baby sister, who was sleeping peacefully on her sisters shoulder. The cold, numb, empty feeling in her bones. I remembered that day perfectly. I looked up and sighed as a small tear fell down my face. I smiled and wiped it away. Maybe…. I could give Gai a chance. I shook my head and looked down as I felt a tug on my ninja uniform from the blood moon village. I saw a small child, maybe three, with a tear streaked face and scared eyes. "What's wrong little one?" She shook and started to sob a bit more. "I-I c-can't find my m-m-mama!!!!" I picked her up and held her close. "Shhh little one. It'll be alright. What's your name?" She sniffled and said, " M-Minori." I smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Was that so hard? I can help you Minori. Don't worry." She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder as I walked. I jumped on the roof and looked for any woman with any signs of distress. I saw a frantic woman running around. I jumped down and stopped the woman with my free hand that wasn't holding Minori. "Miss? Please calm down. Is this child the one that your missing?" She looked at Minori and gave a small cry of relief. She gently took Minori from me and hugged her close. "Thank you so so so much miss…???" I smiled and bowed a little. " Hinako ma'am. Hinako Hyuuga." She smiled. "Oh thank you so much. I thought I had lost her." I smiled and patted the child on the head. "Your welcome." I turned and walked toward the training grounds. "Hello Kakashi." He smiled and looked over at me while he held Naruto back from him with one hand. "Hi Hinako. How are you this fine day?" I smiled and looked at Naruto. "You know you won't win against him yet Naruto." He smiled and tackled me in a hug "Hi Hinako!!!!" I smiled and hugged him back. "Hello." "Hinako!!!!!" I smiled and sighed as I rolled my eyes. I turned and smiled at Gai and his team. "Hello Gai." He stopped for a moment and stared at me. I smiled a little bigger and asked, "Is something wrong Gai?" He shook his head and came up to me cautiously. "You… Your smiling at me." I leaned forward and hugged him around the waist. "You've no idea what I went through. But I figured to put it behind me." He smiled and slowly hugged me back. "They all left." I looked around a little bit and smiled. "So?" He smield and hugged me harder. "Hinako-" "Please Gai, don't speak. Just let me be reminded of how you would chase my fears away when I was younger." I felt his arms tighten around me and I heard him make a small noise. I looked up and felt a tear hit my face. "Why are you crying?" He let me go a little and sighed. "Your just so confusing. I'm so glad that your smiling and being happy but I don't know what did it and you said that you would never love me." I pulled away and thought back to what I had been saying. I looked down and away in shame. "I know. I still don't know if I can love and date just yet. But I'm getting better." I heard him sigh. "Hinako…. I have a date tonight." My eyes widened a little but I forced myself to smile. I looked at him and gave him another hug. "Good for you Gai." He looked shocked but smiled at me. "I knew you would be happy for me." I smiled. "Gai, I'm more than happy for you. Good luck tonight. Knock her dead." He laughed and skipped off in his merriment. I slowly let my smile fade. I turned back to the memorial stone and sighed. "Kakashi…" I felt arms go around my shoulders and turn me to a jounnin vest. I let a few tears out and sighed. "Shh, I know. I'm sorry Hinako." I sighed and buried my face further into his vest and started to sob. "I…I didn't think…That…That he would find someone else now of all times." I felt his arms tighten around me. "I'm sorry Hinako." I pulled away and just rested my head against his chest. "I feel so lost. Again." I looked up at him and sighed heavily. "Kakashi… Don't tell Gai about this. Please." "Of course." He said. I pulled away and started to walk to the Hyuuga compound. I opened the gate and went to the fountain in the gardens. I sat there pondering for a while. I felt another presence behind me and sighed. "Hello daddy." I turned to look at him and saw his shocked face. "Hinako?" I must have looked like the miserable little girl I was when I left all those years ago. I looked back at the pond and felt myself tear up again. "I lost my chance daddy. I lost him. You were right. I was foolish." I felt some very, surprisingly, comforting arms around me. "Your not foolish my daughter. Your not. I was wrong." I was shocked a bit. "Daddy, I thought you hated me?" I heard him give me a sad laugh. "I never hated you. It hurt me deeply when you left. But, somehow I knew you had to go, so I let you. I didn't know how to express it without you changing your mind to make me happy." I pulled away and looked at him. I smiled and hugged him again. "I love you daddy." "I love you too my little Hinako."

I looked up to the sky after my father left and sighed. I stood and felt anger take the place of my painful sadness. I balled my hands up and let out an angry sigh. I glared at the ground and went to my old room and opened my closet and got out a new outfit to wear for an s ranked mission. If I was going to hurt again, I wasn't going to run. I'll stand and fight. My outfit was…

a href="/images/anime%20ninja" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/qq343/draco02/asona_blue_" border="0" alt="Anime Ninja Pictures, Images and Photos"//a

(Except with some spandex underneath)

I put my gloves on and strapped all my weapons on when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I looked behind me and saw Hinata and Hinabi standing in my doorway. "Hey." They looked at me and smiled a little. "Why are you dressed for training sister?" Said Hinata. I looked at Hinabi and smiled. "I'm going on a mission. Hello Hinabi, I know you don't remember me. Do you?" She frowned and took out a locket that had a picture of me and our mother in it. "This is all I know you and mother from." I smiled. "That was taken before mother died. I was so happy then." I turned to Hinata. "Hinata, I need you to listen very carefully. Never go to the village hidden in darkness. You too Hinabi. Neither of you are to go there." "Sister?" I looked down. "And never tell anyone that our mother is from there." They both looked at me in shock a little. "But I heard that place didn't exist anymore. It was ransacked and no one got out alive." I looked to Hinabi and then outside. "That's a specialty. Only us three in all of konoha would ever be able to see there. You may not understand it now, but just heed my warning." They both nodded. "Good. I must leave now alright? It's almost dark." They nodded as I kissed them on the foreheads and smiled. "I'll see you when I get back." They nodded. "Be safe sister." I nodded and ran out of the compound to the main street. I slowed to a walk and kept my look down. I looked at the ANBU mask in my hand and sighed. I placed it over my face and picked up my pace a bit. I heard laughter as I passed by a restaurant. I looked to my right and saw the last person I wanted right now. Gai. He had a pretty little red haired woman at his side who was laughing with him. As they started to pass me I held up my arm to stop them. I knew these would be my last words to him for a long time. I kept my face looking at the ground and said, "Good for you." I then started to walk again as I felt their eyes staring at me. I then took off running. 'I know you don't know what I've been through. But somehow, I know your happier without me.' With that last thought I took off into the icy darkness of the night, and left nothing but a whisper of my presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What to do with the pain?**

**(9 months later)**

**I could feel the burning sting of infection on the wounds I had. The mission had not gone as planned for me. I was hurt. And pretty badly at that. I could feel the pain starting to increase with my fatigue. I couldn't hold my weight any longer and let my body fall to the ground. And just my luck I start to hear voices. "Sensei!!! Look, an**

**ANBU!!!" I rolled my eyes as I rested a bit. How observant. "Right you are Lee!!!" I opened my eyes and saw him above me. "Who know how she can breath with this mask on." "Gai!!! Don't touch me!!!" He jumped back as I startled him. "H-Hinako?" I sat up with a lot of effort and leaned against a tree. "Who the hell did you think it was?!?!" I took off my beat up mask and glared at him. "How was I supposed to know?! You had a mask on!!!" "Ugh, god your unobservant. Hello Neji." He nodded and looked over my wounds. "Your very hurt." I nodded. "Why do you think I'm so crabby?" He shrugged and turned to his sensei. "We should take her with us to the village of darkness." I glared. "Non of you are to go there, do you hear me?!" Gai nodded and frowned. "Unfortunately you have no say in the matter. The Fifth Hokage has ordered us to go." I glared at him. "Then you sentence yourself to death! I won't let you put these genin in such danger." He stared at me a little. "What is wrong with you?" I got out of my fighting stance and fell to my knees. "Hinako?" "You don't get it Gai. And you never will!!! You will never get the fact that pain comes in more forms than one!!!" He glared at me and shook his head. "Go back to Konoha Hinako." I stood up with great effort and leaned against a tree. "You don't care anymore." He looked at me with his very rare upset face. "Heh, I guess you guys can handle it without me. After all, what use would a very injured ANBU be to you?" I smirked and chuckled a little. "I'll come anyway." He nodded and just headed the way they were going. I followed with difficulty and put my mask back on. They would die if I didn't come. After five more hours of walking it went pitch black to them. I looked around and saw a few ninja in the trees. "I've come to see the leaders of the village. These are the people I came across headed here on an important mission from the village of leaves." They jumped down and I took off my mask. "Lady Hinako." I nodded. "Lady?" I looked to Gai who was looking around blindly. "Be quiet." He nodded. I looked at the ninja. They nodded and did a sign and dispelled the darkness that made it impossible for anyone to attack the village. The team looked at me as I stayed looking at the ninja. "Take us to them." They bowed and started to walk away. I followed. "Sister?" I looked over at Neji. "Please don't ask Neji. I'm not sure I can explain." He nodded. "Gai?" "Yes?" "Just stay quiet. I'm begging you. Until I give you the ok to talk. Don't. Just follow my lead." He also nodded as the guards stood to either side of the double doors and bowed to me. I used both arms to push open the doors and walked inside. I looked at the last people I wanted to see. My Grandparents. "Hinako? What brings you here?" I got on one knee and bowed. "…. Grandmother, Grandfather." They both smiled at me. "You need not bow my child. Who have you brought with you?" I could hear the disgust in her voice as she said that. "Just some friends grandmother." She shook her head and floated over to Gai. "Grandmother!!" She turned to me as I stood and glared at her. She smiled and floated over to me. "Why not use your power if your injuries cause you pain?" I glared at her. "I choose not to." She frowned. "Hinako?" I looked over at my grandfather. "Is this him?" I looked over my shoulder at Gai. "No grandfather. Not anymore." He sighed. "I thought you had decided to move on." I turned to leave and glared at him. "I will not be swayed to get over things at anyone's pace but mine." He nodded as I went to the doors. "Give them the information they want." The guards nodded and Lead Gai and The others to the record room. I waited for them by the gates to the village. After a few hours they showed up and we were on our way. We stopped to make camp at nightfall. I sat by the river after everyone had gone to sleep. My wounds needed to be tended to soon. I was growing weaker by the hour. I took off all my clothing except my underwear and my tank top. " Why didn't you ever tell anyone you were of royal blood?" I sighed. "Go back to bed Gai." "Why?" I looked back at him and saw pain. "Don't use that on me. I never bothered to because then everyone would think I was weak and stuck up." He sat next to me and reached to help me. "Don't touch me Gai. I can do it myself." He sighed. "How is that girl doing?" He looked at me. "Yuna is doing fine. She really is something." I glanced at him as I cut open a wound to bleed it out. "Really?" He nodded. "I've never met anyone like her. She's really sweet and kind and funny and just… everything." I nodded. "So your happy with her right?" He looked at me and nodded while smiling. "She's made me the happiest I've ever been." I sighed so low he couldn't hear. "That's great Gai." I tied off my last wound and stood up and put my pants and weapons back on. "I'm really glad for you Gai. You found someone." He nodded and said goodnight. I looked back to the camp and sighed. I am Happy for you Gai, I really am. Just not for myself for believing that you truly would wait for me. I looked to the river and sighed. I got up and walked back to camp and sat by the fire. **

**The next morning we headed out for Konoha. When we got there I immediately headed for the hospital. As I sat in the recovery room I saw someone walk by. "Hey Kakashi!" He turned from his book and smiled as he came in. "What happened to you?" I smiled and tried to stand. "Well, the wounds from my mission got infected." He smiled. "Those are some pretty major wounds Hinako." I smiled and laughed a bit. I got on my tip toes and pulled his mask down a little bit to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You worry too much." He smiled and kissed my cheek through his mask. "And you worry too little." We both laughed and waved as he left to go train his team. I laid back down on the and closed my eyes. "What's going on between you and sensei?" I opened my eyes and looked over at Naruto. "Hey Naruto. Nothing is going on between us. Why do you ask?" He stared at me as I patted the spot on the edge of my bed. He came and sat down. "It's just, you two seemed to be flirting and you guys look so happy together." I sighed and smiled. "Naruto, Kakashi has been there for me through more than you know. Even through the painful memories of the past year. He makes me happier than I have been in a long time." He looked at me and smiled. "So… Kakashi-sensei makes you the happiest you could be by being himself around you and being your friend?" I nodded and ruffled his hair. "That's right." He smiled his one of a kind smile and jumped off the bed to go train. "Tell him it's because of me that you were late alright?" He smiled and nodded. "See ya Hinako!!!" I waved as I fell back on the bed. "Weaker than I thought." I fell asleep after a while.**

**When I woke up I looked at the night sky and stared at the stars. "Tell me what I did wrong in my life to deserve this…. Gai." "You know you should be in bed." I turned to see Gai and turned back to the window. "How did you get in here Gai? Visiting hours are over." He walked over to me and picked me up. "Put me down Gai!!!" He dropped me on the bed and pinned me down. I struggled and looked up at him. "Stop this! Your acting colder than you really are!!" I glared at him and said, "You're the reason I'm acting like this." He glared and slapped me across the face. "Get some sense into your head!!" I held my tears back and gave him the coldest look I could. "You had your chance. I gave up seven years of my life to waiting for you!! And you come back more changed than ever!!!" He slapped me across the face again. I turned my head to the side as he got off of me and sat on the chair. "I hope I taught you something." He got up and left through the window. I slowly got up and jumped out the window into the pouring rain. I slowly but surely got to Kakashi's and knocked at the door. I was soaked to the bone and shivering. I tried turning the knob and the door opened. I found my way to Kakashi's room and saw him sleeping peacefully in bed. I slowly walked over to his bathroom and turned on the light to look for some towels. "Hinako?" I looked over at Kakashi who was sitting up in bed. "K-Kakashi. I'm sorry but I couldn't stay were he could get to me any more." he got out of bed in a hurry and rushed over to me. "Hinako, Your bleeding!" I looked at my side and saw that my wet night gown was not only wet with water, but also my blood. Kakashi lead me to his bed and got out some bandages. He looked at me and at the night gown. "Uh, how can I do this?" I smiled with effort and lifted my night gown. "I don't mind if you see that." He looked away for a moment and then came to bandage my wound. When He got done I accidentally let some of my tears out. I looked down to hide them. I felt a soft hand wipe them away. I looked at Kakashi who had a worried look on. "Does it hurt?" I smiled a little and said, "Yes, just not in the places you would think." He looked at me seriously and sat down next to me. "Were?" I placed his hand on my now pretty swelled up cheek. He felt it and gave me a questioning glance in the dark. "Gai." His eyes widened and he held me tightly. "What did he do?!" I told him the story and felt him hold me very tightly. "And after all that I was too scared to stay on my own." He let me go and went to the window ledge and stared at the rain. "How could he hurt you like that!?!?!" I got up and hugged him from behind. "I'm weak. That's how." He turned to me and hugged me. "No, no your not weak. He's the weak one for thinking that preying on you when you in a weakened state is not in itself weak." I smiled a little and lead him back to the bed. I gently pushed him to lay down and then laid down myself. I had switched my drenched night gown and underclothes for one of his spare shirts. I pulled the covers over us and snuggled into his side. "I don't want you to do anything about him now. I just want you to make me feel safe." He rolled over to face me and pulled me closely to his chest.**

**I opened my eyes the next morning and looked around the room.. It was messy. I looked around for Kakashi and spotted a white piece of paper laying on the desk next to my. I picked it up and read what it had to say… **

'_**Hinako, went out to take care of something. Don't worry about me ok? I'll be back soon. I picked you up some different clothes too. They are on the dresser.**_

_**-Kakashi**_

**I looked at the clothes he had picked up for me. "A kimono?!" I looked at the dress with terror. Dressing up was not my forte. I sighed and looked down at the shirt that I was wearing. It went to mid thigh and I had no underwear on. "Sigh, I better put this on." I read the letter again as my eyes widened. He was going to go after Gai. "Aw Crap!!!!" I ran to the door and out to the training grounds as fast as I could. I heard a crash and stopped next to Neji. "What the hell is going on Hinako?!" I looked at him in panic. "Oh god. Tell me that Kakashi isn't fighting Gai!!" He nodded his head. I gasped for breath a little. "God it's hard to run in a kimono. Kakashi, Gai, STOP!!!!!!!" They both hit each other and landed across from each other. "Why are you two doing this!?!? You used to be friends!!" Gai looked at me and glared. "This is between us!" I ran at him and punched him across the face. "Shut up and listen to me you jerk!!!" He hauled himself off the ground and tackled me. "Why should I!!!!" I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hit that I knew was coming. I felt his weight being shoved off of me. "Hinako." I opened my eyes to see Kakashi holding me. "Please Kakashi. Please stop this fighting." He glared at Gai and gave me a soft look. "He hurt you." I looked at him and hugged him around the neck. "I know, but that just makes him a man that no woman should ever have to put up with." He nodded and turned to his team that had shown up during the fight. I sighed and rested my head on Kakashi's chest. Naruto looked at me with worry. "I'll be ok Naruto." He nodded and stared at me. I closed my eyes and just stayed still. "If you get tired I can walk." Kakashi looked at me and smiled while sighing. "I won't get tired. You must be weakened from running there." I sighed and rested my head to his chest while inhaling his scent. He smelled so great. I shook my head mentally. What am I thinking? I sighed and secretly looked up at him. He was so mysterious. Always hiding his face behind the mask. I looked down. How could I… was I truly falling in… love with Kakashi? **


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at him as he opened his door and walked to his bedroom. He set me down on the bed and sighed as he looked out the window. "Kakashi?" He just stayed silent and with his head down. With great effort I got off the bed and tried to walk to him. I had to use the bed, desk, and wall as my support as I made my way over to him. "Please talk to me Kakashi." I placed my hand on his cheek to make him look at me. He looked at me and just shook his head. "How could he do that to you?" He whispered. I looked at him as my legs started to shake. "I don't know Kakashi. I must have provoked him to do that by not showing any love for him." My legs stared to shake very badly. "Kakashi?" He looked at me. "Hm?" "Catch me." My legs gave out and I felt a pair of strong arms catch me and carry me to the bed. "Hehe, You shouldn't have used up your energy so quickly." I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. "Why not when I know that your always there to catch me?" He smiled. "Kakashi?" He sat next to me and laid down. "Ya?" I laid next to him. "Do you have a secret girlfriend?" He sat up and looked down at me. "No, I haven't had a girlfriend since we were chounnin together. Why?" I smiled and pulled him back down. "I was just wondering." He smiled and hugged me. "Hinako?" I looked up at him. "Have you had any secret boyfriends I should know about?" I sat up a little and smiled. "No my dear Kakashi, I have never had a boyfriend." He looked at me in surprise. "Never?" I laughed a little. "Never." He sat up with me. "Do you have your eye on anyone?" I looked at him in curiosity. "Why?" He placed my hands on his cheek. I looked at him in confusion.

"Take off my mask." I looked at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "I slowly placed my hand on the other side of his face so my hands were cupping his face gently. I pulled his mask down slowly incase he changed his mind. I looked away so I might be surprised. I finally got his mask off his face. I looked up at him and gasped gently. He was perfect. I placed my hands back on his face and felt his skin. He was the right shade of white and he had no mars on his skin and not even a tan line from his mask. "Kakashi…" He smiled at me and nodded. "Your so….Perfect." He chuckled. "You seem so astounded." I nodded. "I've always wondered." He nodded. He reached to pull his mask back up. I gently touched his hand to stop him. "Can… Can you just go without your mask for a few more minutes?" He smiled. "Of course." I felt his skin some more and slowly inched my way a little closer to him. "Hinako." "Kakashi." He stared at me as I stared at him. Before I knew it he was kissing me. He pulled away quickly and looked away. "I'm sorry Hinako!!" I pulled him back to kiss me again. When we parted he looked at me in shock. "I knew that there was something about you." He smiled and slowly pulled me in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we parted. "Do you love me Kakashi?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, I do Hinako. Do you love me like I have loved you since I met you?" I smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Yes I do Kakashi. I love you more than you could know." He smiled at me and kissed me one more time before he pulled his mask back on. I heard a knock on the door and sighed. Kakashi went to answer it and I heard that it was his team. 'I know he's going to scold me if I get out of bed again.' I thought about the options I had and decided that the best choice would be to stay in bed. I heard their footsteps coming toward the bedroom after a little bit of talking.

I looked to the door and saw that the girl Yuna was standing there with Naruto and the rest of the team. I sighed. She looked horrified. "Yuna?" She nodded and took a step into the room. "A-Are you Hinako?" I nodded. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed carefully. "I'm guessing you know why you're here?" She shook her head in disbelief. "You must believe me Yuna-san. It was him that did this to me. As much as I hate to believe it myself." She started to tear up and put her head in her hands. "How can you prove it?" I sat up with a small protest from Kakashi. "Yuna, Look at me." She looked at me. "Do you remember that ANBU that stopped you on your first date with him?" She nodded as she started to tremble. I reached into the bag of my weapons that I had from my mission and pulled out my mask to place it on my face. "I'm happy for you." She started to sob as I took of my mask and laid it in my lap. "I just thought that you had the right to know." She stood up and ran out the door. I sighed and put my mask back in my bag. "Naruto?" He came and sat on the bed with me. I pulled him in close and hugged him to me. "I'm sorry that you had to see Gai for his true self." He just hugged me and sighed.

When the team had left I laid back in bed. I smiled to myself and thought about singing a little. It had always been a passion of mine and I wanted to become a singer before I had given up on it. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath as I stared out the window.

Look at this stuff,

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything.

I've got gismo's a-plenty

I've hot woozits and whatzits galore

[You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!]

But who cares? No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em dancing

Walking around on those

[What do you call 'em? Oh, feet!]

Flipping your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing!

Strolling along down the

[What's that word again?] street.

Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wandering free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could live

Out of these waters?

What would I pay

To spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters.

Bright young women

Sick of swimming

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it

[what's the word?] burn

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore the shore up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of your world.

I smiled and let my voice die out. I looked over at the door. I saw Kakashi standing there with a shocked face. "Is there something wrong Kakashi?" He shook out of it and smiled at me. "That was wonderful!!!" I giggled and hugged him as he gently tackled me in one. Life is getting better.

Chapter 3:

I smiled as I sat up. I looked out the window and saw that it was just dawn. I looked down at Kakashi and smiled. "Is there something on my face that your staring?" I smiled and looked at the window. "you shouldn't be late. They'll get mad again." He pulled me down and smiled. "They can wait for a little bit." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You need to get up love." He sighed and went to the shower. When he was in the shower there was a knock on the door. I pulled my robe on and walked to the door. I frowned when I opened the door. "Kanosuke? Nirokoma? What are you doing here?"

a href="/images/robes%20anime" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/u257/destinee_lopez_2007/anime%20or%20real%20guys/ones%20with%" border="0" alt="robes Pictures, Images and Photos"//a

He frowned and handed me a scroll. I looked at it as they gave me a sad look. I sighed as I saw the royal seal of the village hidden in the blood moon. I looked at him and nodded as I closed the door. I sighed again as I sat back on the bed. Kakashi walked out and looked at me. "What is that?" I looked at him and back at the scroll. "It's from the blood moon village." He finished putting on his vest and sat next to me. "Do you know what it's about?" I smiled and looked at him. "No." He kissed my forehead and said goodbye. I smiled as he left. Only an hour late.

I was dressed and looking in the mirror. I looked at the open scroll on the bed.

a href="/images/anime%20ninja%20girls" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/ee288/Midnight_Rose12/Anime%" border="0" alt="Anime ninja girl Pictures, Images and Photos"//a

I frowned and grabbed it. It was an order from the royal palace. It was urgent that I went to the village at once. I rolled it up and tucked it into my belt. I couldn't deny my grandparents. I placed my sword on my back and sent a bird to the Hokage with my orders. I went to Kuranai's training ground and attacked Hinata for play. She threw me off of her and smiled at me. I smiled and ruffled her hair a little. "Be good while I'm gone, ok?" She nodded and hugged me. I poofed over to Kakashi's training ground. They all looked at me and my uniform. "Are you going on a mission?" I looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sort of." I turned to Kakashi. "That scroll was a summoning for me to go to the palace in the blood moon village. I can't deny them." He nodded and smiled. "Should we come with you?" I smiled and thought about it. I nodded. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with the Hokage's permission.

When we reached the boundary of the village I stopped them. "You will all be momentarily blind by the darkness. Don't worry about it and just stop walking. I'll do the rest alright?" I smiled at them and they nodded. I felt them tense up when they couldn't see and they stopped walking. I placed my fingers to my mouth. "DISPELL!!!" The darkness disappeared and I saw Kanosuke and Nirokoma standing there in front of us. "Your highness." They both bowed and I gave a slight bow of my head. "I have been summoned. Take me to the palace." They bowed low and started to lead the way to the palace. I stared at the ground. I knew what was coming. When we entered the throne room a saw the one thing I didn't want. A third throne. I bowed to my grandparents and nodded to the two escorts. They left us and my grandparents alone. "Dear, dear, dear Hinako. You know why we summoned you, don't you?" I nodded and let e few tears slip out. "we are dying and you are the only one that can take the throne from us. You will inherit the throne. We trained you for this." I nodded. "You will have to return when we have passed on to receive the throne. Do you understand?" I nodded once more as Kakashi laid a hand on my shoulder. They looked at him and smiled. "is this your chosen one?" I looked at Kakashi and sighed. "I….. I cannot force him to take this responsibility with me. It is his choice." They nodded and dismissed us.

On the way back to the apartment Kakashi wouldn't look or speak to me. I looked at the ground. When we got back to the apartment I went to the guest bedroom and sighed. "He doesn't want this. Not with me. I don't deserve him. I'll take the responsibility on my own. I looked out at the darkening sky. I frowned and jumped out the window. I walked in the dark forest and sighed.

Heart don't fail me now Courage don't desert me Don't turn back now that we're here People always say "life is full of choices" No one ever mentions...fear Or how the world can seem so vast On the journey...to the past. Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting Years of dreams just can't be wrong Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted Finally home where I belong Well, starting now I'm learning fast On this journey....to the past Home, love, family There was once a time i must have had them too Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you One step at a time One hope then another Who knows where this road may go Back to who I was On to find my future Things my heart still needs to know Yes, let this be a sing Let this road be mine Let it lead me to my past And bring me home...at last

I sighed at last and stood next to the memorial stone. I smiled a little and let myself for the first time in five years use my royal power. I let myself lift off the ground and pushed myself to go faster than I ever had before. I looked behind me and saw the glitter that flew behind me falling on the village. I sighed and felt the wind in my hair. I smiled and hummed a little bit. When I flew to Kakashi's apartment and softly landed in the guest room. I looked around and noticed how cold and sad it looked. I sighed and looked into Kakashi's room to find him sleeping. I sat on the edge of his bed and let a single tear out. I wiped it away and silently cried. I stood and went to the window and saw the note that he had left me all those weeks ago telling me he went to do an errand. I smiled a little and sighed. I wrote my own little note and sat it on the bedside table. I continued to cry as I opened the window and flew out. I smiled as I looked at his sleeping form. I closed the window and flew into the night.

Kakashi's POV

I opened my eyes as I heard a click and sat up. It had started to rain. I looked around and saw that my window was cracked. I went and closed it and noticed a piece of paper. It was the note I had left when I had gone to confront Gai. I flipped it over and noticed some other writing.

_Forgive me._

_-Hinako_

I frowned and quickly got my clothes on. I wasn't going to let her go.

Hinako's PO V

I sighed as I laid on the tree branch and looked over at Konoha. I frowned and looked at the crystal that my grandparents had given me as a baby. It was blue and pure with no scratches or imperfections. I smiled at it then frowned. "I'm sorry Kakashi. I should have never included you in my problems. As royalty they seem to come pretty often." I let some more tears slide down my cheeks and let my crystal drop. I sighed and fell back to sleep.

It seemed like such a short while that I slept before I woke up to screams. I looked and saw that Konoha was being attacked. I glared at the one that was responsible. The Akatsuki. I flew down to the village hoping that I wasn't too late. I landed in front of Kakashi and deflected one of the kunai coming at him. I glared at Deidara. "I see you've come for me Deidara." He smiled at me and laughed. "But of course. You know your grandparents have been our allies for some time. And now that you are to ascend the throne we need your support as well." I smiled to myself and knew that as a konoha citizen I could not beat him. But as the royal heir to the throne of the village of the blood moon, I could easily take him down. I smiled at him and let my fighting position drop. "You are a very poor soul Deidara. Attacking a man from behind is just low for you. And wanting to draw me out by using another man. Even someone that comes from such a cruel village finds that cold." He growled at me and attacked me with vigor. I don't really remember much of the fight. Only that I wasn't as badly wounded as he was when he pulled out of the fight.

The last thing I remembered was being in a fight with Deidara and then there was only darkness. I sat up and looked around the room. White and clean. A hospital room. I seemed to end up in here all too often nowadays. I heard something to my left and looked to see what it was. I was very surprised to see Kakashi in one chair next to me and naruto in the corner. I laid my body back down with realization that the fight had forced the last of my strength from my body. "Why did you try to leave?" I opened my eyes and saw a very worn and glassy eyed Kakashi looking at me. "You do not want to be a part of the royal line. Trust me." He sat next me and just held my hand. "you don't understand that I was the only one that you ever told that you were royalty. I want to share anything that you have if it means that I can be with you." I sat up and looked at him. "I never told anyone in the leaf village that I was royalty." he smiled and looked at me. "you don't even remember? I was teasing you about your height and you yelled out at me about royalty. Think." I thought about it and it slowly came back to me….

_I was sitting on the swing in the playground when a shadow fell over me. I looked up from under my bangs and saw Kakashi Hatake standing in front of me with a very mean look in his eye. "hey loser." I sighed and swung back and forth again. He always had such a monotoned voice when he picked on me. In my small voice at the time I asked him, "what do you want?" he pushed me off the swing and I just took it. Its not like I had anywhere else to go for a while. My mother was in the hospital with my baby sister and my father only cared for mother right now. I sighed and looked at him. "Why do you do this?" he just looked at me and started to tease me on how short I am. As pissed as I was getting I really didn't know what I had said til it was too late. "Yea well I'm a princess so beat that you stupid meany head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he stared at me as if I had just grown two heads. I grew red and covered my mouth as tears started to well up in my eyes. 'Now everyone will hate me.' I felt some small but strong fingers come under my chin to make me look at Kakashi. He smiled at me and laughed. "well I think we can assume that you have been hiding a big secret. Especially from me your teammate." I smiled a little at him and gave him a large but shy hug. After that we were friends till I left. And even after that we wrote to each other every month at least…._

I smiled to myself and looked at kakashi. He smiled at me and looked very worn. I laughed a little and felt a horrible pain in my stomach.


End file.
